Magnetism
by DIRKDRAWMESMuT
Summary: Just when Apollo thought that having no hair gel or bike was bad, he realizes that he's going to be late for work as well.  Quick drabble, K/T for a bit of language.


Just a quick drabble to give me a break from writing chapter 3 of Blackwood. I KNOW I'VE BEEN TAKING TOO LONG FOR THIS BUT SRSLY. WORK. LIFE. OTHER SHIT. It'll be done soon, I promise. (though that's probably what I said last time =w=;; )

Anyways! Enjoy some Klapollo everyone~

* * *

Apollo couldn't believe it.

He stared at the empty extra-large hair gel container in his hand, with probably only enough product to hold one strand of hair back. Apollo knew he just bought the container two days ago, so it frustrated and confused him as to how his container emptied so quickly. He didn't use that much gel per day, did he?

Screwing the lid back on reluctantly, he threw the empty container in the garbage, and then stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Without styling it, his brown hair was rather windswept and messy, and much to his dismay, it got in his face a lot, which was rather annoying. Especially when he had a trial to attend.

He opened the medicine cabinet again and searched thoroughly for more gel, but no dice. He checked the linen closet in the hallway: nothing. Phoenix's room: zilch (surprisingly). Every other room, nook, and cranny: zero, zip, and nada.

'Perfect.' Apollo groaned. 'My day couldn't have started off better.'

As he waltzed tiredly back into the kitchen, he noticed a single note on the otherwise bare refrigerator door. He read the writing.

_'Apollo: Went to work early today. Car's gone. Also, Trucy needed your hair gel for a science project and took your bike to school. I'll buy you a new container when I get home. –Phoenix'_

'She needed _that much _hair gel for a damn project?' Apollo shrieked. Out of anger, he snatched the note and crumpled it into a ball, spiking it into a nearby wastebasket. 'Now my day can't get any better.'

He looked at the time on the stove. 9:25 am. It took about 20 minutes to get to the courthouse. Now on top of having no decent hairstyle or any nearby method of transportation, he was going to be late for a trial. Apollo could feel a migraine coming on. Maybe that would be a good enough excuse to miss work, he thought. He paced around the room, trying to think of a way to get to work on time, but could only conjure up more anxiety with the more time that passed.

The sound of a motorcycle could be heard zooming past the office outside.

Oh no, no, no. He was _not _calling _him _up. The last thing he wanted was to ask _him _for any favours.

The clock now read 9:31 am.

Apollo picked up his briefcase and threw it on the table, pulling out his cell phone. He scrolled through the directory and dialed a number, and the phone began to ring.

'Come on, come on, pick up…' Apollo muttered nervously.

A voice responded seconds later. 'Hallo?'

'Prosecutor Gavin, you pass by Mr. Wright's office on the way to court, right?' Apollo asked abruptly.

'Herr Forehead?' Klavier noted. 'Ja, I just passed by that place a minute ago. Why do you ask?'

'Listen, Mr. Wright has the car and Trucy took my bike to school and I can't get a taxi because it would take too long for it to get here, and now I'm stuck without any method of transportation to get to the c-'

Klavier interrupted Apollo by laughing. 'Slow down, Forehead! You're saying things quicker than my hog at top speed! Now what's wrong?' he asked.

Apollo sighed irritably. 'I'm not going to make it to work on time. If it's not too much trouble, could you… come back here and pick me up?' He said that last part rather quickly, feeling his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

A pause.

'Ja, I can.'

A wave of relief washed over him. 'Thank you so much, prosecutor Ga-'

'But,' Klavier interrupted once more. 'I would like something in return.'

Dammit, Apollo cussed in his mind. 'What?' he asked halfheartedly.

The prosecutor chuckled on the other end of the line. 'I'll let you know when we get there. I'll be at your place in two minutes.'

Before he could reply, Klavier hung up. 'Way to keep a guy on edge.' Apollo pouted. The lack of an answer only added to his anxiety. The attorney slid his phone back into the briefcase and closed it. He took it with him to the door, shuffled his coat on, and stepped outside; locking the door afterwards.

What would Klavier want from me, Apollo asked himself. Being the rock-star he is, he might want money or a new guitar or some other material possession, but Apollo quickly realized that those possibilities were a bit farfetched, even for someone like him to think. But he still couldn't help but wonder what the prosecutor would ask for.

A couple of minutes later, a mauve-coloured motorcycle pulled up in front of the office onto the sidewalk. The rider pulled off his helmet, revealing a long mane of sharp platinum blonde hair and cool blue eyes. Apollo began making his way towards the vehicle until he noticed that Klavier's gaze was unusually fixed on him, and stopped.

'What?' Apollo asked.

Klavier's eyes told Apollo that he was almost surprised at what he was seeing before him. 'Your hair, Herr Forehead…' He cocked his head to the side a bit. 'I could barely recognize you.'

'Oh.' the attorney realized, flipping some of his hair out of his face. 'Yeah… long story.'

Then Klavier's gaping mouth turned into a flirtatious smirk. 'The only thing that I can tell from the lack of antennae on your head is that you ran out of hair gel and did not have any left to support even half of one.'

Apollo felt a small twinge of anger at that remark. And the worst part was that he was right.

'But I have to say,' the prosecutor continued. 'Your new hairstyle makes you look more… mysterious, ja?'

I'd say more _ridiculous_, Apollo scowled, turning pink once more. 'I don't feel like prolonging this conversation any further. Let's just go, please.'

Klavier opened up a small compartment in front of him and pulled out another helmet. 'Catch.' he said, tossing the second helmet to Apollo, who put it on quickly after. He sat behind Klavier, preparing himself for what would probably be the scariest ride of his life. He honestly _hated _riding motorcycles.

'By the way... why did you answer the phone while you were driving? You could've ignored it and kept going.' Apollo pointed out.

'Hm... I suppose I just felt that it was urgent. So I pulled over for a moment and answered your call.'

'Ah.'

Klavier put his own helmet back on and revved up the engine. 'You might want to hang on tight. We don't have much time.' he informed him.

Before Apollo could do something to brace himself, Klavier sped off onto the road. He hastily wrapped his arms around the other's chest and closed his eyes in fear that he would fall off any second.

Klavier looked back at him briefly. 'You're gonna be fine, Forehead! Open your eyes!'

He was hesitant about it, but he decided to go ahead and open them. Ignoring the pavement going by speedily 10 inches below his feet, they were in a Chinatown plaza. Apollo always liked going through this part of town. It was colourful and lively with all the pandemonium and stalls dotted along the sidewalk. On days when he wouldn't be late for work, he stopped sometimes and grabbed something small to eat. It was then he realized he had nothing to eat before he left.

Klavier braked at a stoplight and spoke up. 'Is there a reason why you have your arms wrapped around me so tightly?' he smirked.

Apollo realized what he was saying and quickly let go of him, turning a deep shade of red behind his helmet. The prosecutor laughed again.

'I'm just messing with you, Herr Forehead. You must not be too fond of motorcycles, ja?'

'W-well, I admit I wasn't so thrilled when I had to ride with you on your bike, but I guess it hasn't really been that bad…' The last part of his sentence was rather quiet, like he didn't really want to say that.

'What's that? I didn't hear that last part!' said Klavier. The prosecutor quickly noticed that the light was about to turn green.

'Hang on again, Forehead!'

Finishing those words, Apollo latched onto him again, and Klavier drove forward.

The Chinese characters on the storefronts began turning back into English words and names as they headed into a different block of town. It was the shopping district. Trucy would sometimes drag Apollo here when she had the urge to get more supplies for her act. He didn't really mind, as being cooped up in the small office all day was sure to make someone go insane after a while.

'You doing okay back there?' Klavier wondered, flashing a glance at the attorney behind him. Apollo nodded, subconsciously clutching Klavier's jacket harder.

'How long before we reach the courthouse?' Apollo asked him.

The motorcycle sped up slightly. 'Give me another 3 minutes, and we'll be there!'

'I hope so! The electronic clock we just passed said 9:50!'

'Quit worrying, Herr Forehead!' Klavier chuckled. 'We'll make it on time! I'm sure of it!'

Apollo figured he had no choice but to trust the man's word. Just then he remembered that he had to do something for Klavier in return for this ride. He groaned silently.

Exactly 3 minutes later, the motorcycle pulled into the courthouse's rear parking lot, and stopped in a space. Apollo got off the bike first and pulled off his helmet, handing it to Klavier after.

'Ach, I almost forgot that you don't have your usual hairstyle today.' Klavier smiled, pulling off his helmet. Apollo almost immediately noticed the amount of redness on Klavier's cheeks. He figured it might have just been warm with the helmet on, but even Apollo didn't feel hot after having it on for 15 minutes. It almost seemed more like… blushing.

'Are you… feeling okay, prosecutor Gavin? Your face seems a bit flushed.' the attorney pointed out.

In response, Klavier looked into his side view mirror. 'Well, I must confess, your current look is rather… magnetic, ja?' he laughed. Apollo was certain that he was redder than his court suit now.

'A-anyway, thank you for driving me here. I really appreciate it.' said Apollo, quickly changing the topic. 'Now can you _please _tell me what you want from me for this?'

'Ah, right. I did say something like that earlier, didn't I?' Klavier swung his leg over the seat and stood up, putting the helmets away. He stepped forward so that he was standing right in front of Apollo, and brushed his brown bangs back with a hand. 'I want you… to go out with me after court.'

Apollo's brown eyes widened. '... Come again?'

'I said, I want you to go out with me.' the prosecutor repeated.

He blinked several times. 'Are… are you asking me out on a _date_?' Apollo asked.

Klavier smiled. 'Think of it as you will, Apollo, but all I want from you in return for the ride to work is your time.' And with that, Klavier placed his hands in his pockets and walked off into the court without saying another word.

Though Apollo wouldn't really say it out loud, he felt that his day did get better after all.

* * *

BLAH :U

I did say it was a drabble. But I seriously wanted to write something that would force Apollo into riding a motorcycle with Klavier.

Thanks for reading! (eventhoughitwasn'tthatgoodlol)

Yours truly,  
LMC


End file.
